


fastest typer alive

by robinatheart (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Cisco Ramon, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon GO References, Polyamory, Tags May Change, a lot of polyamory, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/robinatheart
Summary: plotless group chat convos between the flash and co.





	fastest typer alive

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i have never in my life been in a group chat aside from a few on skype and one on twitter. there are likely to be a great many inaccuracies in this. my apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1am pokemon go adventures + star wars + harry wells vs joe west: dawn of dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gottagofast = barry allen  
> goodvibes = cisco ramon  
> queeniris = iris west  
> flashjr = wally west  
> snowqueen = caitlin snow  
> queenofgold = lisa snart  
> kingofcold = leonard snart  
> roryngfire = mick rory  
> weathergod = mark mardon  
> harrywells = e-2 harrison wells  
> quickbrunettefox = jesse wells  
> lightitupupup = linda park  
> spiffot = patty spivot  
> westdadbestdad = joe west
> 
> everyone is yelling in all caps. also, there are mentions of sex and food. if i happen to misgender anyone, please don't be afraid to call me out on it!

**gottagofast**   _has entered the group:_   **team flash**

 **gottagofast:** IRIS

 **gottagofast:** WHERE IS IRIS

 **goodvibes:** barry it is 1 in the morning pls tone down the caps

 **goodvibes:** ur foster sister/girlfriend is probably not awake

 **queeniris:** ding dong you are wrong

 **queeniris:** i've been working on this article since yesteryesterday and tbh i'm not getting any sleep tonight haha end me

 **queeniris:** why are you awake anyway cisco

 **gottagofast:** i r i s

 **goodvibes:** uh i cant sleep and u should probably pay attention to ur bf

 **queeniris:**  ALL THREE OF US ARE DATING

 **queeniris:** yes baerry what is it

 **gottagofast:** thERe iS a FuKCing drATINi aT STAR LABs

 **queeniris:** BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN PICK ME UP RIGHT NOW

 **queeniris:** BARTHOLOMEW HENRY aLLEN PUT ME BACK I NEED CLOTHES

 **flashjr:** what the FUCK is going on

 **flashjr:** wait did you say dratini brb

 **goodvibes:** YO WALLY TAKE ME THERE TOO

 **goodvibes:**  god i wish i had super speed

 **queeniris:** LMAO FUCKING CAUGHT IT and cisco yOU HAVE LIKE TWELVE

 **goodvibes:** it says "gotta catch em all" not "catch only a specific number of em"

 **flashjr:** CISCO ARE YOU GOOD

 **goodvibes:** IM GOOD I NAMED IT WALLY

 **flashjr:**  well now i feel obligated to name mine cisco

 **goodvibes:** u gotta

 **flashjr:** done

 **goodvibes:** NICE

 **snowqueen:** Go to sleep.

 **goodvibes:** o shit we ded

 **gottagofast:**  HI CAITLIN

 **snowqueen:** Or I will murder all of you where you stand.

 **queeniris:** except for me right babe

 **queeniris:** babe?

 **snowqueen:** Go. To. Sleep.

 **gottagofast:**  wiLL DO

 **goodvibes:** COPY THAT

 **flashjr:** iris your girlfriend is scary

 **queeniris:** do you mean: perfect

 **snowqueen:** SLEEP.

 **goodvibes** _has left the group:_ **team flash**

 **gottagofast** _has left the group:_ **team flash**

 **flashjr** _has left the group:_ **team flash**

 **queeniris** _has left the group:_ **team flash**

 

* * *

 

 **queenofgold** _has entered the group:_   **rogues**

 **kingofcold:** I'm just saying that the Flash and his companions are all Valor, and choosing Mystic (which everyone else is) would be the best choice.

 **roryngfire:** BUT VALOR IS FIRE????

 **kingofcold:** You won't be able to receive the benefits of being on the same team as me and the others.

 **roryngfire:** BUT FIRE????????

 **queenofgold:** mick, baby, if you don't pick mystic, i will turn your head to gold and mount it on my wall

 **roryngfire:** done

 **kingofcold:** Thanks, sis.

 **queenofgold:** don't mention it, big bro

 **queenofgold:** by the way, it's half past one and both of you should be asleep

 **roryngfire:** we're busy????

 **queenofgold:** with what?

 **kingofcold:** ...

 **queenofgold:**  are you texting while having sex.

 **kingofcold:** .......................................

 **queenofgold** _has left the group:_ **rogues**

 **weathergod**   _has entered the group:_   **rogues**

 **weathergod:** oh hell no

 **weathergod**   _has left the group:_   **rogues**

 

* * *

 

 **goodvibes** _has entered the group:_ **team flash**

 **goodvibes:** hi i just woke up  & i am Struggling™ with my binder can someone come over & help me

 **goodvibes:** nevermind someone w super speed just fixed it thx barry

 **gottagofast:** you're welcome babe  <3

 **goodvibes:** <3

 **queeniris:** what about me

 **goodvibes:** WE LOVE U TOO IRIS  <33333333

 **gottagofast:** <3333333333333

 **queeniris:** <3333333333333333

 **snowqueen:** Iris!

 **snowqueen:** <3

 **queeniris:** !!!  <3 you too

 **harrywells:** Stop.

 **goodvibes:** why do u hate love harry

 **harrywells:** I only hate it when it's distracting me from my work.

 **quickbrunettefox:** dad u are watching star wars

 **harrywells:** She's lying.

 **gottagofast:** WHICH TRILOGY

 **quickbrunettefox:** the prequels

 **quickbrunettefox:** they arent this bad on my earth???

 **queeniris:** movie night with earth 2 star wars who's with me

 **goodvibes:** YES!!!

 **gottagofast:** ME

 **flashjr:** i'm awake and YES

 **snowqueen:** That sounds good to me!

 **harrywells:** No.

 **quickbrunettefox:** pls??

 **harrisonwells:** Fine.

 **quickbrunettefox:** YAYYY

 **flashjr:** i'll bring popcorn!

 **goodvibes:** IM SO EXCITED YOU HAVE NO IDEA

 **snowqueen:** How many people are coming?

 **queeniris:** everyone here and also

 **queeniris:** wait

 **queeniris:**  i just realized??

 **queeniris:** linda and patty aren't in this group chat???

 **gottagofast:** FUCK

 **goodvibes:** WE FUCKED UP

 **flashjr:** they're the ones barry used to date right?

 **goodvibes:** until they found out they were both lesbians

 **queeniris**   _has added_   **lightitupupup**   _and_   **spiffot**   _to the group:_   **team flash**

 **gottagofast:** cisco no there were other reasons before that

 **goodvibes:** barry pining over iris + barry fucking up, respectively

 **goodvibes:** its all good now tho

 **lightitupupup:** accurate

 **spiffot:** what is this

 **queeniris:** BAES I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO ADD YOU HERE

 **queeniris:** THIS IS THE TEAM FLASH GROUP CHAT HI I LOVE YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME

 **lightitupupup:** iris baby chill it's okay

 **spiffot:** oh!!! does that mean i'm like a special consultant for the flash???

 **lightitupupup:** you're always special pats  <3

 **spiffot:** <3 !!!!!!

 **queeniris:** i love you both

 **lightitupupup:** aww we love you too

 **spiffot:** <33333

 **goodvibes:** that was adorable

 **goodvibes:** also sorry to butt in

 **gottagofast:** no you're not

 **goodvibes:** shush barry

 **goodvibes:** but we are going to marathon all the star wars movies from earth 2

 **goodvibes:** and we have been informed that the prequels there are way better

 **queeniris:** SO THE QUESTION IS

 **goodvibes:** so the question is

 **queeniris:** do you

 **goodvibes:** want to watch

 **queeniris:** with all of us?

 **spiffot:** ARE THEY REALLY?? YES I AM IN

 **lightitupupup:** SCREMAINF YE S EYS  EYBE S

 **gottagofast:** SHOULD I INVITE JOE TOO??

 **harrywells:** No.

 **quickbrunettefox:** yes!!!

 **snowqueen:** Okay, so everyone here as well as Joe?

 **queeniris**   _has added_   **westdadbestdad**   _to the group:_   **team flash**

 **flashjr:** DAD

 **gottagofast:** DAAAAD

 **queeniris:** dA D

 **westdadbestdad:** What is happening.

 **queeniris:** DO YOU WANT TO WATCH EARTH 2 STAR WARS WITH US

 **westdadbestdad:** The prequels too?

 **goodvibes:** jesse says the prequels on earth 2 are way better

 **quickbrunettefox:** hi mr west!!!

 **westdadbestdad:** Hey, Jesse. There gonna be pizza?

 **queeniris:** YES THERE WILL BE

 **flashjr:** FORTY BOXES

 **spiffot:** that seems excessive??

 **lightitupupup:** 3 speedsters, babe

 **spiffot:** oH RIGHT

 **westdadbestdad:** OK, I'll come.

 **harrywells:** Why.

 **westdadbestdad:** I will shoot you.

 **gottagofast:** DAD NO

 **flashjr:** DAD PLS

 **queeniris:** DAD DON'T

 **westdadbestdad:** Fine, no violence.

 **westdadbestdad:** Singh's looking at me, I gotta go.

 **flashjr:** BYE DAD

 **queeniris:** SEE YOU LATER DAD

 **gottagofast:** LOVE YOU LOTS DAD

 **westdadbestdad:** How do you leave?

 **harrywells**   _has removed_   **westdadbestdad**   _from the group:_   **team flash**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will literally never update this rip me


End file.
